Water recreation has become a favorite pastime. As such, swimming pools, ponds, spas/jacuzzis and the like have become commonplace in residences and businesses, such as hotels. As the popularity of swimming pools and ponds have increased, it has become desirous to find ways to enhance their beauty and festive ambience. Prior art lighting systems for swimming pools, ponds, spas/jacuzzis are rigid and/or quite limited in their ability to provide unique underwater light displays to achieve enhanced ambience.